Something Unexpected
by prety
Summary: Re-write of Strange thing are going to happen. Luke Skywalker, after the talk with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan on Dagobahh, are thrown near 25 years in past. Will he be able to save his father or will his father fall to the Dark side nonetheless?


**Something unexpected**

Re-write of_ Strange thing are going to happen_. Luke Skywalker, after the talk with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan on Dagobahh, are thrown near 25 years in past. Will he be able to save his father or will his father fall to the Dark side nonetheless?

I do not own star Wars, I merely like the story and miss the interaction between Obi-wan, Anakin and Luke.

* * *

"Ben, I cannot kill my father." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Luke, there is not another way."

"But there is still good in him, I felt it. I …" But Obi-wan interrupted him "Luke, your father died 25 years ago. You cannot save him." Luke, frustrated, stood and said one more time. "I cannot kill my father, Ben. In the battle on the imperil center, three months ago, I fell it. I felt the good in him, the desire to protect me. I cannot Ben." Obi-Wan sighed, sad and defeated.

"So the Empire has won if you won't do it."

"Yoda spoke of another." Luke pleaded.

With distant look Obi-Wan said "another… this is your twin Luke but her task won`t be easier then yours."

"I had no twin!"

"Oh, you have, you have, Luke. When the two of you were born, we, Yoda and me, separated you so as Sidious cannot find you. You went to your Aunt and Uncle, your twin to another family, she…" Obi-Wan didn't finish the sentence when Luke exclaimed "Leila! Leila is my twin sister!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, Luke, Leila is your sister. But you must burn the knowledge deep inside. If Darth Vader find out there will be not hope" warned him Obi-Wan sternly.

"I will Obi-Wan. I know is still good in him. I feel it and I will save him." Luke stood and went to his X-Wing. "Luke, do not hope for him and be wary of Sidious and his power. Do not underestimate him."

"I will not Ben."

"Luke, can the Force be with you."

"Thanks Ben. Can the Force be with you too."

Luke with his own X-wing come to the atmosphere of Dagobahh and set the coordinates for the trip. »Artoo we`re going for the Randevuz, please check that everything is ok« in which Artoo only whistle. Luke smile then slightly relaxed but suddenly felt a strong tremor in the Force, a sense of danger and cry of Ben "Luke!" Then everything went white before him.

* * *

In his chamber on his Star Destroyer Darth Vader was focused on Luke, on the future of both. He feels that something was going to happen to Luke, something big, dangerous, that Luke was going to disappear. He held his breath and listened to the Force, then suddenly opened his eyes and exclaimed, "Luke!" with fear for his son but at the same time an excruciating pain erupt from his and everything became black. The time stopped.

* * *

From the other side of the space in another time a ship was approaching Couroscant from a rescue mission which ended relatively well.

_For once the mission was successful. I hope I will see Padme while I am_ here Anakin thought while was staring trough the window of the ship and were preparing for enter Courouscant. When Obi-Wan sit at the co-pilot, Anakin glanced at him, and wanted say something when both felt a strong Disturbance in the Force. Anakin once again looked out. The Disturbance was stronger now, like a tremor he could not locate but it was close. He looked at Obi-wan »Master«

»Yes, I can felt it, Anakin and it is strong« said Obi-Wan while Yoda approached them

"Master Yoda" Yoda slightly nod and observed the space before of them.

"Unexpected will happen, the time will slow." Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other and shrugged. Yoda is always cryptical. Suddenly a white light appeared before them and blind everyone. When the light vanished, all three looked through the window. Outside floated a ship never seen before with someone inside who appear unconscious, behind Anakin saw an astromechs similar to his Artoo.

Yoda exclaimed »Place a traictaitor beam to that ship we must. Inside we must take it." Anakin follow orders.

With the ship attacked to them they land on the platform inside the Jedi Temple. After they took care of Jedi padawans, Yoda, Anakin and Obi-wan went to see the other ship and it`s pilot. At first glance they noticed the design of the ship.

"It is nothing I saw before although is similar to one of the Jedi model. And this Astro droid is very similar to my Artoo." While Anakin examined the ship and the Droid, Obi-Wan and Yoda moved in front of the ship. Inside laid a young boy who looked like Anakin. Mace Windu, who arrived after settled the young padawans, get closer, curious.

"Whose is this ship, master Yoda, Obi-Wan?"

"The Force is strong in this boy but from this time he's not. Healers we must call."

"Yes, Master Yoda" said Master Windu and trough his com link call the Med center. Meanwhile Anakin glanced at the boy and felt as if this boy were part of him. Then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest "Arrrghhh" and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Obi-Wan, who stood beside Anakin and quietly watched the boy, saw Anakin collapsed and exclaimed "Anakin? … Anakin?!" but Anakin didn`t respond.

"Anakin, talk to me!" Cried frantically Obi-Wan but to not avail. Yoda kneeled near Anakin and touched his torso with his eyes closed, in concentration "Hmm, strange is this fact. Anakin is bound to the boy. Hurt he is not Obi-wan." Obi-Wan didn`t relax though and waited for the healers beside Anakin while Yoda and Master Windu observed the young boy who laid inside his ship, both thinking about the resemblance to young Anakin.

Obi-Wan didn`t notice the silent conversation between Yoda and Windu, so focused on Anakin and occasionally glanced to the Youth in the ship.

"_IS this child a Sith Master Yoda?" _

"_A Sith he is not but trained in the Force he was."_

"_But I never saw him before, neither from other Jedi group across the space, master Yoda."_

"_He is not from this time, this I can tell. From the future he is but who I don`t know."_

"_We can trust him, master Yoda? He seems rather young."_

"_He shine bright in the Force but tainted from the Darkness he was. Linked to Obi-Wan and Anakin is he."_

"_Hmmm"_ was all Windu said before the Healers take both Anakin and the boy, Yoda, Windu and Obi-Wan behind.


End file.
